deptfordmicefandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Reckoning
The Final Reckoning is the third novel in The Deptford Mice ''trilogy by Robin Jarvis. The book was first published in 1990 by Macdonald & Company in London. Dedication ''Thanks to Sue Hook for having faith in the Deptford Mice and to David Riley for his unflagging enthusiasm throughout Summary When the ghostly spirit of Jupiter returns, he is determined to freeze the world in eternal winter. He has gathered an army of spectral rats, and the Deptford Mice know that a desperate struggle confronts them. The Story So Far The Final Reckoning is the third book in the story of the Deptford Mice. The first book, ''The Dark Portal, ''tells how Audrey and Arthur Brown venture into the sewers looking for Audrey's mousebrass, a magical charm given to her by the mystical Green Mouse. In the dark tunnels they meet Madame Akkikuyu, a fortune-telling rat, and are later pursued by a terrifying rat army commanded by Morgan, the lieutenant of the mighty, yet unseen, Jupiter. With the aid of their friends Oswald, Twit, Piccadilly, and Thomas Triton, Audrey and Arthur are able to foil Jupiter's evil plans to swamp London with the Black Death. The Rat God emerges from his lair and to everyone's horror is revealed as a monstrous cat. Audrey flings her mousebrass into his face and it explodes, sending him plunging to his death in the deep sewer. In The Crystal Prison,'' the Starwife, an ancient and wise squirrel, forces Audrey to take the now mad Akkikuyu to the country. With her brother and Twit they journey to Fennywolde - the fieldmouse's home. But soon several young fieldmice are found murdered, and Madame Akkikuyu is tormented by a voice that only she can hear. The country folk at first blame Audrey, and she is about to be burned as a witch when Twit saves the girl by marrying her. Horrified, Madame Akkikuyu learns that the voice belongs to the unquiet spirit of Jupiter, and she is made to perform a ceremony that will free him from the other side. In a bid to prevent his return she throws herself onto a fire, which engulfs the whole of Fennywolde. The mice escape to safety, and Audrey and Arthur return to Deptford unaware that the vengeful spirit of Jupiter is free and more powerful than ever.'' Plot Prologue: The Pedlar Chapter 1: Yule Chapter 2: Mad and Bad Chapter 3: Old Stumpy Chapter 4: Murder in the Park Chapter 5: The Beacon Fire Chapter 6: The Book of Hrethel Chapter 7: The Demon Thief Chapter 8: Re-enlisting Chapter 9: Showing the Way Chapter 10: Duel in the Storm Chapter 11: The Midwinter Death Chapter 12: Hunted Chapter 13: Battle on Board Chapter 14: The Final Reckoning Epilogue: The Call of the Silver Editions FinalReckoningUKHardcover.jpg|First UK edition FinalReckoningHodderSilver.jpg|UK paperback by Hodder Children's Books FinalReckoningModern.jpg|UK paperback TheFinalReckoningAudio.jpg|Abridged audiobook on cassettes FinalReckoningModernAudio.jpg|Re-release of abridged audiobook on cassettes FinalReckoningUSHardcover.jpg|First US edition FinalReckoningBlackstoneAudio.jpg|Unabridged audiobook FinalReckoningJapanese.jpg|Japanese FinalReckoningGerman.JPG|German; Das Letzte Gefecht Finalreckoningitalian.jpg|Italian; La Resa dei Conti FinalReckoningFinnish.jpg|Finnish; Tilinteon hetki Final Reckoning, The